1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an analysis system, an analysis apparatus, an electronic device, an analysis method, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, a technology is known that distinguishes a swim state and a resting state by an acceleration signal when swimming in a state where an acceleration sensor is attached to the body (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2005-152496). In the related art described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2005-152496, a state where an acceleration signal having regularity is output from an acceleration sensor is determined to be a swimming state, and if the output of the acceleration signal has been stopped for a predetermined length of time, it is determined that swimming is finished.